


Operation: Daylight

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Grimm (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers Grimm, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fearsome Foursome, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Original Character(s), The Cahill Project, The Grimm Truth, Trinity of Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in Medical is never fun...even if it's for your own good.</p><p>'Just living is not enough, said the butterfly, one must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower.'</p><p>Dacia's not exactly into flowers, but she totally gets the other two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadsGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/gifts).



> Written as both incentive and bribe for GG! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I'm finally getting my writing rhythm back and outlining my next chapters for WIP's! My beautiful readers, thank you for your patience.

[ ](http://imgur.com/MwQyrsv)

_'Just living is not enough, said the butterfly, one must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower.' Hans Christian Anderson_


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacia pays a visit. Grant gets Sorted. Marina finds them amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in December 2010.

[ ](http://imgur.com/IBlaQqU)

“And here I thought you hated Medical!”

The laughing voice brought a quick smile to Dacia Liekos’ lips and she turned to offer the nurse a cheeky grin. “What gave you that idea?”

“Your ongoing commentary about the smell of the place,” came the prompt answer. “The only partially repressed wince you give every time any kind of alarm goes off. How your lip curls anytime you see one of the food trays.” Miranda Reyes paused and lifted an eyebrow as the teen started chuckling. “Should I continue?”

“Nope! Think you go it covered.” Dacia gave her a wink. “But hey…even this place has some positives.”

“And you’d steal them out of here if they’d let you.”

“True.” 

Miranda shook her head. “You came with Vincent?”

“Yeah…Inari’s watching the kiddos and plans to use their naptime as her flirt time with Sam. Rene’s visiting a veterans’ group and Cat’s at work.” Dacia shrugged. “Hanging out to count how many times my sister can make a handsome beanpole blush loses some charm if I do it too often.”

“Then you’ve got time to keep an eye on a patient for me.” The older woman smiled with relief.

“And I have a movie to help.”

“Good.” Gray eyes glanced down the hall before Miranda turned back. “I have a meeting and he’s been quiet…quieter than usual I mean.” She sighed. “He’s not having a good day.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Dacia promised. 

“Go on then....go try and get Grumpy to relax.”

A few steps took her to the correct door and she pulled it open to find her latest project slumped in his hospital bed with an arm thrown across his eyes. Every line of his body seemed wilted, limp in the depressing atmosphere of the drab room. She leaned against the door, watching him in silence. Her nose twitched at the over-medicated smell that drowned out his personal scent of smoky vetiver. Most of it emanated from the room and not him…thank goodness. By now she knew he hated feeling drugged. And that always made him grumpier.

She stood there a little too long.

“Go away, Miranda.”

“Your instincts are slow and off,” Dacia informed him. “Wrong blonde.” She strode into the room, grinning as he pulled his arm away to reveal startled whiskey amber eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“Hey!” She gave him a frowning pout. “I’m here to break up the monotony of your sucky day and you’re giving me grief? That’s not nice!” 

“I’m not in the mood for talking, Dacia.”

“So don’t talk,” she shrugged. She began to mess with the DVD player. “Just watch.”

“Dacia…”

“You’ve got Miranda looking sad.” 

“Ah, shit,” Grant groaned. “Marina’s not going to be happy.”

“Marina’s going to be worried,” Dacia corrected as she finished setting up the movie. “There we go.” Grabbing the remote, she turned to face him. He looked miserable. She tapped the remote against her lips in a gentle motion and came to a quick decision. “I should tell her you need to eat more.”

“I eat.”

“Yeah…when Marina brings you food. You’re too thin.” One corner of her mouth quirked upwards. “And that’s saying something coming from me.” She strutted to the bedside and began to poke him in the side. “But being too thin works for now. Shift.” He glanced down at her poking finger before turning unimpressed eyes up to catch her gaze. One blonde eyebrow rose in challenge. “Shift,” she repeated.

“Why?” Despite questioning her, he began to move. 

“Because you’ve got the best view.”

“What?”

As soon as he’d made enough room, she hoisted herself up onto the bed and curled into his side. Cautious, not wanting to do any harm, but stubborn – he needed physical contact. Maybe she didn’t have a medical degree or any fancy education, but she knew this – if they let him, he would try to hide. They had to fight that and the only way she knew how was by touch. Besides – did anyone ever really touch him…in a good way? Outside of the Grimm pack, that is?

Dacia didn’t think so…and it pissed her off.

Grant froze when she settled against him. “Dacia…”

“Chill,” she ordered. Her head came to rest against his arm as she pressed play. “Movie time.”

The television screen grew lighter and a street sign appeared with an owl perched on one side. Dacia’s lips began to curl into a happy smile as she felt him slowly starting to relax. “Harry Potter?” he murmured. 

“It’s one of my favorites,” she muttered back. “Always makes me feel better.”

They sped through the opening scenes and he actually gave an amused huff when she hissed at the Dursleys. Dacia gave herself a personal challenge – how long would it take her to actually make him laugh? 

Longer than she expected…the man was stubborn personified.

He lasted past the zoo, the invasion of owls and letters, Hagrid, and even the trip through Diagon Alley. She thought she might have come close during some of her remarks about the Hogwarts Express, the Weasleys, and Hermione’s arrival.

_How stubborn can one guy be?_

“Inari says I’m a Gryffindor. She grumbles about it actually.” Dacia laughed as she watched the Sorting. “She starts complaining about me every time I pull her into something and she swears it’s always because of my Gryffindor tendencies.”

“Yeah? That’s not bad.” His shoulder shifted underneath her head. “They’re the heroes.”

“She calls me that because she thinks I’m reckless,” Dacia corrected. “Has nothing to do with them being the heroes and everything to do with her opinion of them being kinda crazy.”

His rough chuckle stirred her hair. “And are you?”

Twisting enough to see his face, she gave him an arch look that belied the joy bubbling inside as she saw the lighter look in his eyes. “Hi?” She drew out. “I’m Dacia…we’ve met, right?”

“Right.” 

Another small laugh brought a smug smile to her lips and she settled back. “What about you?” she asked. “What House do you think you belong to?”

“Never thought about it.”

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed. “Come on…everybody gets Sorted! By others if they don’t figure out their own.”

She felt him shrug again. “Not me.”

“Okay, stop.” Dacia pushed pause on the remote and sat up. Turning without getting off the bed took a little maneuvering, but she managed to get rotated around to face him. Blue eyes blinked into brown as she realized he was being serious. “You have got to be kidding!”

“I never read the book until Marina decided I had to,” he explained. “I thought they were kid stories and she ordered me to write a book report on the first one.”

“You had to write a book report on the Sorcerer’s Stone?” Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep her laughter contained. The flat look he gave her didn’t help. “And the rest of the series?” she pressed on. “Ever read those?”

Grant’s eyes slid away and she leaned forward to poke at him. “Fine,” he huffed. “Yes, I read them. I wanted to know what happened to the kid.”

“Any other books?”

“’Journey to the Center of the Earth’ and ‘A Scanner Darkly’.” A small smile lightened his face. “She’s lightened up on them now though.”

Dacia pursed her lips. “I’ll bet that’s because you’re reading without orders.” 

“Maybe…” Grant drew out the word, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“You really are a Robonerd, aren’t you?”

“Robonerd?” He stared at her as if he couldn’t decide whether to be amused or insulted.

“Yeah…you do the whole emotionless agent robot thing,” she explained. “And seriously, you need to take an example from someone other than Coulson because I kinda think he owns the gold medal on it, you know?” Then she shook her head. “But she set off your inner geek and you all kinds of like it.”

“So you’re taking those two and-.”

“Robonerd!” She gave him a bright grin, like a teacher thrilled with a star pupil.

“What am I supposed to call you?” he challenged. “’Wildcat’?”

“I am not a cat!” she shot back, pouting. “I am a wolf…not some feline snob!”

Now his smile grew a little arrogant. “Good to know.”

“Great.” Dacia rolled her eyes. “Now…back to what we were talking about. You’ve never been Sorted?”

“No,” he insisted. “I don’t get the-.”

“Yeah, I got that.” She dug out her phone and pulled up her contacts.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Calling Marina,” she replied. “We’ve got to fix this.”

“It’s not that important.” Confusion swirled in his eyes.

“Hush.” 

Marina’s laughter rolled out of her phone. “You’re calling me to tell me to hush?”

“Sorry,” she apologized. “That was directed to the nerd in front of me.”

“Hey!”

“Anyway,” she continued, ignoring Grant’s exclamation. “Grant says he’s never been Sorted and that’s all kinds of wrong, so if you’ve got some time? He needs lunch and a House.”

“If I wasn’t so adept at dealing with a thousand random things at one time, I would never have been able to follow that statement,” Marina chuckled. “Do I even want to know how Sorting came up in the conversation?”

“We’re watching the first movie.”

“Ah…and of course he doesn’t have a House.” Papers shuffled on the other end of the line. “We need to fix that…and then I need to think if anybody else hasn’t been determined yet. I’m pretty sure we’ve got a list around somewhere.”

Dacia chuckled at the thought. “So you’ll swing by?”

“Give me half an hour,” the older woman agreed. “I’ll bring up some sandwiches.”

“Awesome.” After a quick farewell, she directed a happy smile towards her gawking audience. “Marina’s coming…and she’s bringing food.”

“I can’t believe you just called Marina away from work for this!”

“It’s important,” she asserted. Then she swung herself back around. “It’ll be a bit, so we can watch a little more of the movie.”

“You are crazy.”

“Never claimed not to be.”

Time flew past as they watched Harry figure out the various ins and outs of Hogwarts. The door opening startled both of them, but they relaxed as Marina strolled in with a lunch bag. Something shifted and relaxed in the petite figure as her eyes scanned over them. Dacia didn’t know what Grant saw, but she was pretty sure she spotted gratitude in those hot chocolate colored eyes. 

“Hello, loves,” Marina smiled, putting the lunch bag on the small table by the bed. She fastened a firm gaze on Grant. “How are you feeling, _Prizrak_?”

“Not bad,” he shrugged. Dacia pulled herself back up, rolling her eyes. She turned to give him a sardonic look and he sighed. “Better than I was earlier,” he acknowledged.

“Good,” Marina replied as she reached out and brushed his hair back, combing with her fingers. “Are you hungry?”

He shrugged, only to frown at the blonde teenager as she began to poke at him. “Would you quit that?” he demanded. “What is it with you and poking me?”

“It works?”

Light laughter interrupted their bickering and they turned to find Marina leaning against the bed. “I needed that!” She shook her head. “You two are doing wonders to lift the paperwork doldrums.”

“Paperwork is evil.”

The Russian nodded at Dacia. “Vincent and Cat?” she guessed.

“Mostly Cat right now,” the blonde agreed. “She’s got end of year stuff to finish. It’s making her growly.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing bad,” Dacia shrugged. “Just a little huffy because apparently some people can’t spell…or manage to string words together in legible sentences.”

“Do I ever understand that.” Marina lifted a brow as she turned to Grant again. “Enough about the evil in the world. What’s this I hear about you never being Sorted? Dacia sounded unhappy about the whole thing.”

“Wildcat’s annoyed that I’ve never thought of having a House.”

“Wildcat?” Marina’s lips twitched.

Dacia rolled her eyes. “Robonerd thinks he found a sense of humor.”

The older woman chortled. “I foresee some fun months ahead,” she murmured. “I hope Misha gets to see some of this.”

“He needs to be Sorted,” the teen reminded her.

“Slytherin.” Marina announced, her voice allowed for no argument.

“No.” Grant jolted. “The Slytherins are all villains.”

“Not even!”

He stared at her. “What?”

“Inari is one!”

“You’re sister?”

“She’s totally a Slytherin – sneaking and creative,” Dacia nodded. “She loves being a Slytherin.”

“Really?”

“You’re a Slytherin,” Marina repeated, her hand resting on his shoulder. “And believe me – it’s one of the biggest compliments I could give you.”

“Yeah?” Dacia tilted her head, eyes glancing from Marina to him and back. “Why?”

Marina gave her a kind smile. "The man I love most in this world is Slytherin. My sister is Slytherin, so is my Brian. All three of them are good people. Slytherins are cunning and resourceful and loyal. Maybe not to a cause or an ideal, but to a person, to a single object they deem worthy of that loyalty. They can manipulate, but not always for evil doing; wait until you see the last movie, you'll see what I mean." Shrugging, she continued, "Grant is loyal. He's smart. He's resourceful. He's determined and relentless." Snorting lightly, she sighed, "To be honest, he is very much like my Misha."

Grant stared at her, shocked and slack-jawed.

“Huh.” Dacia nodded. “I can see it.”


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a step between entrapment and freedom...and these females are both stubborn and determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay GG! Here's the next chapter of your bribe!!

[ ](http://imgur.com/xu48orU)

Since Grant seemed unable to follow up Marina’s announcement with any commentary, sensible or otherwise, Dacia turned the television back on. She accepted a sandwich and curled back into her spot against his side. “Ooh, hey! I never had bacon and avocado on a grilled cheese!”

“I knew you liked that combination,” Marina chuckled as she continued to pull food out of her bag. 

“How do you always notice that kind of stuff?”

“It’s Marina,” Grant snorted, the amusement clear in the sound. “She’s got a recorder in her head for personal trivia.”

“And aren’t you happy I do?” his handler challenged as she handed him a sandwich of his own.

“Brie and prosciutto?”

Dacia giggled as his stomach growled. “Better eat, dude. You keep making that noise and she’ll be cooking up the whole kitchen again.” She took a bite of her own sandwich, humming in pleasure as the mix of flavors filled her mouth. Having a keen sense of smell meant she had a sensitive sense of taste as well. That sucked on the street, but it had proven to be a blessing since meeting the Grimms.

“And I’m not sure why you’re so surprised, sweetheart,” Marina continued, turning back to the teenager. “What’s my favorite perfume?”

“Wakiki Beach Coconut.”

“Why do you know that?” Grant tugged on a lock of her hair.

“She wears it all the time and I finally had to ask because the mix was throwing me off.” Dacia wrinkled her nose at the other woman. “And you told me yourself.”

“But you remembered.” Marina lifted her shoulder. “There are agents who’ve known me for years who don’t remember…even though they’ve been told.” She pulled a chair to the bedside. “Now let’s watch the rest of this movie. I love watching the children get past the teachers’ challenges.” Her mouth formed a small moue. “I still hate that they didn’t put in Snape’s logic puzzle. That one was such a wonderful test.”

The room settled into silence as the movie continued. Dacia let herself relax, staying quieter than before because Grant seemed to be breathing easier with Marina there. She glanced to the side and spotted the Russian’s hand rubbing his arm. A pleased smile curved her lips; she’d called it. Physical touch would do more than drugs anytime.

“That’s got to be the worst part,” Grant muttered as they reached the end of the movie. He lay back and closed his eyes. “Having to go back to the Dursleys.”

Hopelessness laced his voice and Dacia felt her protective instincts flare and surge. She sat up, twisting back around to face them both. “Yeah, but…he’s got new people who’re gonna be looking out for him.”

“Still makes for three months of hell.”

Marina and Dacia locked eyes as a bleak shadow filled his face. Shared understanding flowed between them. The teenager might not have the developed maternal instincts of the Russian, but she comprehended the desperate need to protect family…and to do whatever it took to make them feel better. A question flickered through those eyes that reminded her of cocoa. Her own lips curved into a tiny smile as she dipped her head in agreement. 

Determination flooded into Marina’s face and she turned to the man still slumped back in the bed. “What’s wrong, _Prizrak_? I need you to tell me so I can fix it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Marina pressed, reaching up to comb his hair back with her fingers.

Grant shifted in place, his eyes dropping to where his hands plucked at the cover. “I hate being trapped in here.” The whispered admittance sounded reluctant, as if each and every word had to be dragged between his lips.

“And everyone keeps saying you have to stay in Medical.”

“Insinuations, orders, threats…” He shrugged. “It all boils down to the same thing. I’m stuck in here.”

“Isn’t the courtyard still technically in Medical?” Dacia suggested. She tilted her head, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug when they both glanced at her. “That’s what Miranda told me a couple of weeks ago when I was climbing the walls and Vincent still had an hour to go. I wasn’t supposed to leave Medical per orders and she said it would be okay.”

Marina’s eyes narrowed on her even as a hint of pride played around the corners of her lips. “That might be considered walking a fairly fine line,” the family alpha female noted.

“I have pretty good balance.” Her smile as innocent as any fresh blooming daisy, the young blonde pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her shins. Despite the whimsical nature of her smile, her serious blue eyes locked with Marina’s brown once more before she nodded towards Grant. “And he needs sunlight; fresh air. He’s going all pasty in here.”

“No.” 

She blinked at the flat refusal. “What do you mean no?”

“I mean, no,” Grant insisted as he shook his head. “You’ll get into trouble…and there’s no reason for it.”

“You need it. That means there is every reason for it.” The finality in Marina’s tone ended any further argument. “We’ve only got a few floors to get past.”

“Miranda’s in a meeting,” Dacia agreed. “And most of the rest of the nursing staff avoid this hall like the plague.”

“Vincent’s on another floor,” the Russian added as she checked her watch. “Marta’s at home and Scarlett is in the labs right now.” She gave the two of them a smug grin. “I do enjoy schedules when they work in my favor.” Her fingers drummed on the top of the bed. “That does leave two doctors on rotation in this sector.”

“Both men.” Dacia’s lips pursed in consideration. She scanned Grant for a moment before resting her chin on her knees and sending a sidelong glance towards the older woman. “So…am I helper or distraction?”

“What are you talking about?” Grant demanded with a bewildered frown.

“It’s not like you’re going to be getting out of here under your own steam,” she informed him. She freed one hand to wave it at him. “Someone’s got to help you maneuver down to the courtyard. But that still leaves two doctors roaming around.”

“And a full electronic security system,” he reminded her. “They’ll see us on camera.”

“Not if I call Jason,” Marina smiled. Mischief danced in her eyes. “They’ll see whatever he wants them to see.”

He turned his frown on her. “Are you supposed to be encouraging her in breaking the rules?”

“You just have to make sure to know which rules to break,” she shrugged.

“Marina-.”

“If you’re through arguing with the boss lady?” Dacia gave him a look of extreme patience even as she interrupted. “You’re not going to win.” 

“But you don’t need to-.”

“Of course we don’t need to,” she grumped. “World sucks enough as it is without deciding people can only do the necessity for pack.” A roll of her eyes took her attention back to Marina. “Again – helper or distraction?”

“And how do you plan to distract two doctors?” He interrupted her this time. “Even with the cameras out, there are still two of them.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, letting go of her legs to spread her hands. “So what? They’re both men…and straight if their bragging means anything. I’ve yet to find the straight man I can’t distract.” Grant’s eyes narrowed on her, suspicion flashing across his face. She ignored the question in those whiskey eyes, choosing instead to correct herself. “Well, except for Marina’s guys – of which you are one – but that’s a whole different distinction of…” Her head tilted as she let her voice fade away and her expression turned considering. “Actually, rewind that – I can distract them, but it’d be for a whole different reason. All I’d have to do is call for help.” She brought her hands together in a sharp, echoing clap. “Bam! Instant Grimm male distraction.”

“And then you’d be in trouble for the false alarm,” Marina laughed. “With a lecture from Misha to boot.” Compassion warmed her voice as she turned a gentle look on the young woman, prompting another considering look from Grant. 

Dacia ignored that too and gave her a sassy grin. “Not if I was doing it for you,” she argued in a sing-song voice. She didn’t know everything about the Murderesses’ backgrounds, but she’d been told enough to know that those four women could sympathize with her. From what she’d been told, they’d had it much, much worse, but all of them had approached her at one point or another to talk. She appreciated their willingness to share their scars – even if she wasn’t ready to share hers. “Somehow I kinda think Will would let me off if you were my reason.”

“You might be right at that.” Joy sparkled in the woman’s smile. “Misha might actually overlook it if that were the case…depending on why I needed it. But I’d be the one in trouble then, not you.” She shook her head. “But I’ll handle the distraction today,” she continued. “If I have you doing it, I’ll only upset Vincent.”

“That leaves me helping you, Robonerd.”

“And why do you think I’m going to cooperate in this?” he sighed in resignation, glancing between the two of them.

A blonde eyebrow rose. “Do you want that alphabetically or categorically?”

“Quit arguing, darling boy,” Marina chided him. “Your little Wildcat-.”

“I am not a cat!”

“Has the height and strength to help you get out,” she continued as if Dacia hadn’t spoken. “Give me fifteen minutes to get Jason organized and a distraction in place.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be stuck with that name,” the teenager muttered as she unfolded herself to hop off the bed. “Seriously? A cat?”

“This from the girl who called me a nerd?”

“You are a nerd!”

“No one ever looks at me and thinks ‘nerd’,” Grant pointed out, swinging his legs over the side.

“I can’t help it people are stupid,” Dacia scoffed. She walked over to that side of the bed. “Lean on me.”

“You’re not as tiny as Marina,” he muttered, “but you’re still not big.”

“And you’re too thin,” she reminded him. “I’m strong enough. Trust me – it’ll take more than one underweight agent to take me down.”

He slid off the bed, almost stumbling into her. She held steady, swaying with his movement instead of wobbling. “That whole thing about distracting men,” he started.

“No.” A tremor ran down her spine and, by the way his arm tightened, she knew he felt it.

“Dacia?”

“Not now?” She shook her head, letting the blonde hair shield her face. “Yeah, I know there’s an elephant in the room or whatever the hell that idiom is,” she sighed, “but…I’m really not up for talking about it yet. I don’t know what Marina’s told you or will tell you or…” 

His own voice stayed low. “Do you want me to know?”

“You’re pack,” she huffed. “Pack can know. I just…don’t want to talk about it yet.” Her nose wrinkled. “Or at all, but there’ve been hints about talking to someone sooner or later.”

“On your own time?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Grant straightened and winced. “This is a bad idea.”

“Shut up, Robonerd.” Dacia tightened her own arm around his waist. “We’ll take it slow and get to the staff elevator. We should be in the clear by now.”

“How’d I get surrounded by such stubborn females?” he muttered even as he began to follow her lead towards the door.

She could not resist.

Drawing from the movie, she put on her best British accent and clipped out:

“Sheer dumb luck!”


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness can be as priceless as sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bribery and enticement is complete! Looking forward to the upcoming chapters of GT!
> 
> FYI - you will see the beginning of Dacia & Grant's relationship...and why she picked him as a project in the main story line. If I've read the clues correctly, we're headed that way before too much longer. (And we'll get to see Damien get his! Whoo!)
> 
> Also! There is now a timeline! Check out [The Cahill Project Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7279441)

  
[](http://imgur.com/6MHpai4)

Marina apparently handled distractions like she handled her kitchen – everything came out perfect. 

Dacia managed to help Grant to the elevator and down to the ground floor without being caught. An orderly spotted them as they walked towards the courtyard, but he didn’t stop them. She couldn’t decide if her reputation among his fellows or Grant’s scowl kept him quiet, but whatever worked. The man beside her began to perk up as the doors opened and the fresh air struck his face. Despite the chill of the December air, he leaned into the wind like one of her kind on the hunt.

“Can we get you outside before you go into full-on basking mode?” she laughed. 

Grant didn’t even bother to glare. She helped him over to one of the tables and he half collapsed onto the bench. He leaned back, resting against the table and turning his face into the weak sunlight. 

“And you’ve got the nerve to call me a cat,” she teased as she hopped up to sit on the table itself.

“Shut up, Wildcat.” Even though they’d been outside for less than five minutes, he already sounded lazy with contentment. “No beeps, no medicine smells, and something other than florescent lighting…” One eye opened to a mere slit. “You need anybody to disappear? I owe you.”

“Can I take a rain check?”

“Get me the IOU,” he agreed. “I’ll sign it.”

“Sign what?” Marina strolled into the courtyard, a sweater over one arm and a pair of socks in her hand. Her other hand held her bag. “Put these on, _Prizrak_ , before you get cold.” Grant began to pull the sweater on over his scrubs. She then turned to Dacia. “What is he signing?”

“An IOU,” the blonde laughed. “I can call it in sometime if I need someone to disappear.”

“Hmm…” She sat down on the bench. “Try and double check with me first, would you? Let’s make sure we don’t need the person in question.” 

“I can do that,” Dacia concluded after a moment. She watched as Grant finished putting on the socks and then slid down to sit at Marina’s feet. He leaned his head against her knee. “Talk about a giant cat. He looks like he’s about to start purring.”

Marina reached over to tap a finger against the teenager’s lips. “That’s enough of that, little wolf. We’re trying to relax, remember?” Then she began to finger-comb his hair.

“Got it.” She yawned and leaned back on her hands to stare at the clouds. “The biggest problem with the city is that you can’t watch the eagles soaring…or hunting. I used to love sitting back and watching them loop around in the sky.”

“What if there weren’t any flying?” Grant asked. 

She shrugged. “Then I made pictures in the clouds. Finding animals for the most part.” Her shoulders shook as she began to snicker. “Funny how many of them turned into prey.”

“Speaking of eagles,” Marina interrupted, reaching down to touch his shoulder. “Have I had you read any of Tolkien as yet?” 

Grant nodded. “Read the Hobbit.”

“Which is a good start,” she allowed. “The Lord of the Rings is the real epic though.”

“Isn’t that the thick one?” Dacia frowned. 

“It only looks bad,” Marina explained. “You’ll never notice once you get swept up in the saga. Do you know the story?”

“I’ve seen the movies?” she offered with a sassy smile.

“You’ll be doing book reports next,” Grant warned her, not quite managing to suppress a chuckle.

“Hush,” Marina ordered as she gave a light tug on his hair. “I do think you should read more,” she informed Dacia, “but I’ll wait until school starts so I can see your schedule.” Her fingers resumed carding through Grant’s hair as she gave the sky a considering glance. “In the meantime, why don’t I read a bit of it to you? Perhaps you’ll enjoy it.”

“Sure,” Dacia shrugged. “Not like I’ve got anything but time right now.”

“Come down here and join us then.” Marina opened her tablet and swept her fingers across it as Dacia climbed down from the table. A few moments’ searching time led to a satisfied smile. “Ready?” she asked. When the others gave their agreement, she began to read. “When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton.”

Dacia lay back on the grass, resting her head on Grant’s thigh as she closed her eyes and just listened to Marina read. The Russian’s voice possessed a melodic tone meant to enthrall a listener…and the teenager didn’t feel any need to fight it. Despite the small bite to the air, she felt drowsy in the small bubble of peace.

Then she heard a door open and a familiar scent, both warm and sweet, washed over her.

“Uh, oh.” Dacia scrunched up her face as if she might be able to ward off the coming confrontation.

“What the _**hell**_ are you three doing?”

Or not.

She felt Grant freeze even as she turned her head and opened her eyes, to watch Vincent storm across the courtyard. Somehow his face managed to convey both anger and resignation. “Hey,” she waved, giving him a happy sort of smile. “Pretty day, isn’t it?”

“Don’t start, cub,” he warned. “I’ve got no doubt you’re up to your pretty eyes in this mess.” He folded his arms over his chest. “He’s supposed to be inside…in his room. He’s in there for a damn good reason.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, reaching up to pat Grant’s knee. “And he’s going both stir crazy and pasty. He’s starting to smell medicinal…and that’s all kinds of wrong.”

Vincent reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dacia…”

“He ate?” she offered. “A whole sandwich?”

“Did he?” The doctor tilted his head, a happier light beginning to gleam in his face before he gave himself a quick shake. “We’ll get to that in a moment.” His eyes skimmed up to focus somewhere above her head. “And why am I not surprised you’re a part of this?”

“Because I always am?” Marina’s amused voice drawled out. 

“Marina…” Resignation grew stronger than irritation as he shook his head. Humor – reluctant to be sure, but still real – flickered in those dark eyes. 

“Yes, Vincent?”

He chuckled. “Never mind.” Vincent moved over to sit on the bench beside the smaller woman. “You three really are a trinity of trouble, aren’t you?” One corner of his mouth quirked up. “You do know you can’t just haul patients around…even when they’re a particular kind of special?”

Grant barked out a rough laugh. “I think I should be insulted.”

“Shut up,” the doctor shot back. “It’s not like Marina takes on just anybody.”

Dacia stayed put, watching the entire scene from below as the two men traded jibes. With each reaction by Grant, she could see a weight lifting from Vincent’s shoulders. Her gaze shifted to Marina and she caught the other woman watching her. One of the Russian’s eyes closed in a slow wink. Mischief curled the teenager’s lips into a smug little smirk.

_We do damn good work, Boss Lady!_

Pride blossomed in Marina’s smile as if she heard the thought. Then she arched an eyebrow towards Vincent as her hand settled on Grant’s shoulder. “I would say we did better than expected with today’s efforts.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He shook his head. “Look…I’ll offer you a compromise, all right?”

“Compromise?” Grant would have jumped if the females surrounding him had allowed it. Dacia saw Marina’s hand tighten in warning even as she herself kept his leg trapped beneath her head. “What kind of compromise?”

“You’ve improved,” Vincent allowed, “in attitude if nothing else, and that will end up helping you heal faster…not to mention better.” His smile remained steady, but a serious look filled his eyes. “So I’m willing to sign off on some time outside every day-.”

“Yes!”

“Hold on!” The doctor held up a hand to stop the specialist before he became too enthusiastic. “There are conditions.”

“Like what?” Shades of desperation flickered in Grant’s voice.

Now Dacia rolled over, propping her elbows on his legs. One of Grant’s hands wrapped around Marina’s ankle as the other one brushed through the teenager’s long locks. She didn’t think he’d even noticed. 

“Like Miranda,” Vincent replied. “She has to be present anytime you go out.”

Marina began nodding. “Understandable,” she agreed. “Her presence would keep any other medical personnel from interfering.”

“It doesn’t hurt that she’ll recognize any signs of distress either.” He held up two fingers. “Number two, you use a chair to get from the room to the courtyard.”

“I hate those chairs.”

Vincent’s face went resolute. “I don’t care.” Then he sighed. “And I know it sucks…I do. But you need more stability than using Dacia or Marina as a crutch.”

“We managed,” Dacia pointed out.

“Because Grant’s underweight,” the doctor shot back. “When he starts getting back to his fighting weight, he’s going to be too heavy for you on a normal day.” The hint of a yellow glow lit his eyes and she nodded to show she’d caught the emphasis. Yes, she could handle Grant at full weight if she put her Blutbad strength into it, but that would be showing off unless it were an emergency. Bad, bad, bad idea. 

“And personality aside,” Vincent continued, “Marina’s too tiny.”

“I love you too,” Marina laughed. 

“Your personality fills the room,” he pointed out, “but you’re all of five foot and an inch.”

She lifted a brow. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It is.”

“But I can come outside?” Grant pressed the question, clearly wanting confirmation.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. “Do you agree to the conditions?” 

“Yeah…how far can I go?”

“Shut up, Robonerd!” Dacia hissed. She pinched his leg, ignoring Vincent’s confused frown. “Didn’t you ever learn to quit while you were ahead?”

“I just wanted to check,” Grant protested.

“Don’t piss off the man with the keys to the prison!”

“Medical is not a prison,” Vincent interjected, his voice heavy with forbearance. 

Dacia and Grant traded a long, commiserating look before shifting to stare at the doctor in disbelief. Low laughter filled the courtyard as he stared back and all three of them turned to Marina. Cheerful approval danced in her eyes as they trailed from Grant to Dacia and back. “I should be taping some of this,” she mused before she leaned towards Vincent. “We may have created a monster here.”

“As if you weren’t beaming as wide as any proud mother,” he chuckled. “Don’t give me that innocent look.”

“What look?”

“I repeat…Trinity of Trouble.”

[ ](http://imgur.com/9qHjR2B)


End file.
